Über das Heldsein
by Lythanda
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter/Herr der Ringe Was wäre, wenn sich Frodo Beutlin und Harry Potter bei einem Bier treffen und über ihre Rolle bei der Rettung der Welt gegen das unaussprechlich Böse philosophieren?


**Über das Heldsein**

**Titel:** Über das Heldsein  
**Autor:** Lythanda  
Altersbeschränkung: keine, ergibt sich dadurch, dass man sowohl „Harry Potter", als auch „Herr der Ringe" gelesen haben sollte.  
**Genre**: Humor, Crossover  
**Hauptcharakter:** Harry Potter, Frodo Beutlin  
**Pairings**: keine

**Kapitel:** Oneshot  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Was wäre, wenn sich Frodo Beutlin und Harry Potter bei einem Bier treffen und über ihre Rolle bei der Rettung der Welt gegen das unaussprechlich Böse philosophieren?

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren und das Universum der Zaubererwelt von JKR bleiben ihr geistiges Eigentum, alle Rechte an den Figuren und dem Universum Mittelerdes liegen **bei Tolkien-Enterprises oder dem Tolkien-Estate****. ** Alles, was aus diesen Welten nicht bekannt ist, ist meinem Geist entsprungen.  
[(c) des nicht zu JKRowling und/oder Tolkien-Enterprises/Tolkien-Estate gehörenden Materials liegt bei mir, jede Verbreitung im Ganzen oder in Auszügen in sämtlichen Medien darf nur mit meiner schriftlichen Genehmigung erfolgen.]

Das Ganze ist ein Spaß und in keiner Weise als Affront gegen Personen, Gilden, Götter oder Schnabeltiere zu verstehen. ;-)

**Harry:** _setzt sich zu Frodo und reicht ihm einen Krug Butterbier_

**Frodo: **_nippt vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk_

**Frodo: **Mmmmhhhh… lecker. Das könnte im ‚Grünen Drachen' ein echter Erfolg werden.

**Harry**: Drachen? Mit einem Drachen hatten wir's auch zu tun.

**Frodo:** Drachen sind uns erspart geblieben. Aber mein Onkel Bilbo hat einmal… Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Bilbo gilt auch als etwas verschroben im Auenland.

**Harry:** Hagrid meint, Drachen seien zutiefst missverstandene Geschöpfe. Naja, Hagrid gilt auch als etwas verschroben. _lacht_

**Frodo**: Hagrid?

**Harry:** Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, der… Ach, vergiss es… Lange Geschichte.

**Frodo:** _nimmt einen Schluck Bier_ Die Welt zu retten ist eine ermüdende Angelegenheit. Und es verschiebt die Mahlzeiten, was wirklich unangenehm ist.

Man sollte es sich vorher gut überlegen, ob man sich freiwillig meldet. Das hab' ich aus der ganzen Geschichte gelernt.

**Harry:** Ich hab' mich ja

nicht mal freiwillig gemeldet. Ich wurde auserwählt.

**Frodo**: Auserwählt? Gute Güte, wie theatralisch.

**Harry:** Das kannst du laut sagen. Das volle Programm: Prophezeiung, markiert als Ebenbürtiger durch den Dunklen Lord selbst, der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit ist zwar auf deiner Seite, sagt aber nie mehr, als ihm nötig erscheint, die Hälfte der Leute hasst dich und die andere Hälfte lässt sich für dich umbringen.

**Frodo:** _nickt mitfühlend_ Eine Prophezeiung direkt gab es bei uns nicht, aber ich durfte in Galadriels Spiegel schauen, das war auch ein Zukunftsvision. Extrem verwirrend, wenn du mich fragst.

**Harry:** Allerdings. Ich kannte zwar den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung, aber was der Kram bedeuten sollte, das war mir erst klar, als es zu spät war. Es würde die ganze Weltrettungsangelegenheit wirklich vereinfachen, wenn sich die Seher bequemen könnten, sich klarer auszudrücken._ brummelt_ Keiner kann überleben, während der andere lebt. Bockmist. Reiner Bockmist. Wer soll darauf bitte kommen?

**Frodo:** Einen großen Zauberer hatten wir auch auf unserer Seite. Ich wette, der wusste auch von Anfang an Bescheid, aber er meinte immer, er könne das noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

**Harry:** _nickt_ Kennst du einen großen Zauberer, kennst du alle.

**Frodo:** Und dann ist er in die Tiefe gestürzt.

_Harry:_ Dumbledore auch. Naja, gestürzt worden. Kam aber auf's Gleiche raus.

**Frodo:** Wir waren am Boden zerstört.

**Harry:** _seufzt _Wir auch.

**Frodo:** Aber Gandalf kam wieder. Mächtiger als zuvor

**Harry:** Dumbledore kam nur als Portrait wieder und war auch nicht hilfreicher, als vorher.

**Frodo:** Zauberer… _schüttelt den Kopf_ Gehasst hat mich wenigstens keiner. Außer den Orks natürlich.

**Harry:** Orks?

**Frodo:** Widerliche Kreaturen. Diener des Dunklen Herrschers.

**Harry:**_murmelt_ Todesser…

**Frodo:** Aber das mit dem "für mich in den Tod gehen", das gab's bei mir auch. Am Ende wollten sie sich alle hinschlachten lassen für ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Scheußliches Gefühl, wenn du mich fragst. Aber uns fragt ja niemand.

**Harry:**_ seufzt_ Allerdings. Bei mir haben sie sich in eine schreckliche Schlacht gestürzt, bei der viele getötet wurden, damit ich etwas finden konnte.

**Frodo:** _neugierig_ Einen Ring?

**Harry:** Der Ring war schon zerstört, Dumbledore hatte das erledigt. Ich musste noch ein Diadem finden und zerstören. Und eine Schlage.

**Frodo:** Schlange? Igitt… Ich hasse Schlangen!

Ich musste einen Ring zerstören. Ringe, Diademe, Schmuck wird im Allgemeinen zu viel Wert zugemessen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.

All der Ärger, die Entbehrungen, die verpassten Mahlzeiten, Schlachten, nur um einen Ring zu zerstören. Ich glaube immer noch, man hätte das anders lösen können. In Ruhe, nach dem Frühstück. Aber Herr Gandalf und die Elben meinten ja, der Ring müsse in den Schicksalsberg geworfen werden.

**Harry:** Ist doch immer so. Irgendwer weiß immer ganz genau, was getan werden muss und wie es getan werden muss. Und vor allem, wer es tun muss. Und das sind komischerweise nie sie selber.

**Frodo:** _nickt _Und wir müssen dann los, die Welt retten.

**Harry:** Musstest du auch so viel reisen?

**Frodo:** Reisen? Die ganze Geschichte ist eine einzige Reise. Ermüdend, schmutzig, voller Orks, Uruks, Spinnen…

**Harry:** Wärgs… Spinnen. Wir hatten auch Aragogs Nachfahren. Ekelig!

**Frodo:** _schüttelt sich_ Kankra… Darf ich gar nicht mehr dran denken.

**Harry:** Ich hab das halbe Jahr campiert, mit Ron und Hermine.

**Frodo:** Du hattest auch Freunde dabei? Wir waren Neun. Naja, am Anfang, das wurde schnell weniger.

**Harry:** Ja, Ron und Hermine und ein paar Freunde, die auch noch mitgeholfen haben. Aber Ron und Hermine waren die ganze Zeit bei mir.

**Frodo:** Bei mir war's Sam. Die treue Seele.

**Harry:** trinkt einen Schluck Butterbier

**Frodo:** trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck Butterbier

**Harry:** Und dein Gegner? Das ultimative Böse?

**Fr****odo:** Grauenhaft. Sauron. Existierte zu der Zeit nur als glühendes Auge auf einem Turm in Mordor. Mir hat's gereicht, persönlich hätte ich den nicht treffen wollen. Es reichte mir, wenn ich den Ring aufgesetzt habe und dann in seine Welt gucken konnte.

**Harry:** Voldemort existierte als Person. Ok, auch erst nachdem er mit meinem Blut einen neuen Körper bekommen hatte, aber mir reichte das vollkommen. Am Ende musste ich ihm im Kampf gegenübertreten. Ekeliger Typ, ohne Nase und mit Schlangenaugen. Und er konnte in meinen Kopf gucken. Und ich in seinen.

**Frodo:** Furchtbar. Dann lieber unsichtbar werden durch den Ring, auch wenn man dadurch in eine Art Geisterwelt gucken konnte und Saurons Stimme hörte.

**Harry:** Fürs Unsichtbarwerden hatte ich einen Tarnumhang. Ohne ekelige Nebenwirkungen.

**Frodo:** Nett. Dafür hatte dein Gegner eine Gestalt und du musstest direkt mit ihm Kämpfen. Das hätte ich bei Sauron wohl nicht hingekriegt. Ich musste nur den Ring zerstören.

**Harry:** Und am Ende musste ich mich von ihm töten lassen, damit dieser blödsinnige Prophezeiungstext Sinn ergibt.

**Frodo:** Du warst tot? _reißt die Augen auf_

**Harry:** Äh… Naja, nicht so richtig. Eigentlich nur der Horkrux in mir. Ach, vergiss es… Lange Geschichte.

**Frodo:** Aber du konntest gegen einen so mächtigen Finsterling im Kampf siegen und überleben. Das hätte ich wohl nicht geschafft.

**Harry:** Naja, nicht wirklich kämpfen. Ich musste die Horkruxe zerstören und danach aufgeben, damit Voldemort sich sozusagen selber erledigt. Ist etwas kompliziert. Dumbledore behauptet, er hätte es verstanden und geplant, aber wenn du mich fragst, schwimmt der da auch gewaltig.

**Frodo:** Ach so. Dann war's ja fast genauso, wie bei mir. Ring zerstören und dann war der Dunkle Herrscher auch mit hinüber. Mit viel Tamtam, einstürzenden Türmen, Feuer, Blitz und Vulkanausbruch. Theatralisch.

**Harry:** Und dann war alles gut?

**Frodo:** Ja, fast. Für die anderen zumindest. Ich habe eine Wunde davon getragen, die nicht verheilt. Nicht richtig, jedenfalls. Und irgendwie kann ich mit dem ganzen Trubel nichts anfangen, den sie um mich machen.

**Harry:** Geht mir auch so. Die ganzen Autogramm- und Kinderwünsche gehen mir unglaublich auf die Nerven. Und jeder behauptet nun, er hätte mich schon immer gekannt und mir immer geholfen.

**Frodo:** _seufzt und trinkt den letzten Schluck aus dem Krug_ Ich muss gehen, auf mich wartet ein Schiff voller Elben.

**Harry:** _trinkt seinen Krug auch leer und schaut auf seine Uhr_ Oh Mist, ich muss auch los. Hab die Zeit total vergessen, auf mich wartet eine Ehefrau.

**Frodo:** _lacht_ Fragt sich, wer von uns das bessere Ende bekommen hat.

**Harry:** _lacht mit und reicht Frodo die Hand _Machs gut, Kumpel. Und meide Prophezeiungen wie die Pest.

**Frodo:** _schüttelt Harrys Hand_ Und denk immer daran, dich niemals freiwillig zu melden.

**Ende**


End file.
